


Хищники

by Anonymous



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нора совсем не похожа на Тома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хищники

Умом Джулия понимает, что стоящая перед ней женщина ничем не похожа на её мужа. Умом — но тело её, кажется, считает иначе. Она чувствует, как волнующий холодок пробегает по коже, и знакомая тёплая нега разливается внизу живота. Однако Джулия пока ещё хозяйка этого дома — и потому сурово сдвигает брови:

— По какому праву, миз Клейтон, вы врываетесь ко мне среди ночи?

Большой, красивый рот Норы расплывается в широкой ухмылке.

— Президент Монро прислал меня, мэм, — отвечает она без тени почтения в голосе, от чего негодование в груди Джулии и жар внизу живота вспыхивают только сильней. — Капитан Невилл просил Президента обеспечить вам безопасность на время его отсутствия… а Президент поручил это мне. 

— И это даёт вам право вытаскивать меня из кровати?

Клейтон ухмыляется ещё шире.

— Я подумала, мэм, — произносит она, приближаясь, и с каждым шагом голос её звучит всё тише, всё ниже, как будто она собирается рассказать Джулии непристойную сплетню, — что вам может быть одиноко. Капитана Невилла нет уже две недели. И уж точно я не хотела, чтобы вы поднимались с постели.

Неприкрытый намёк в её последних словах заставляет Джулию вспыхнуть, но она не успевает ответить, только приоткрыть рот — а миг спустя Нора уже сжимает её лицо в ладонях, и язык бесцеремонно врывается в предоставленную ему брешь.

У Норы сильные пальцы и мозолистые ладони, но прикосновение их на удивление нежное. Губы, напротив, у неё мягкие, но целуется она почти грубо, и Джулия чувствует, как, вопреки воле и возмущению, почти оседает в её руках. Клейтон как будто только этого и ждала: она наступает, понемногу подталкивая Джулию к кровати. Одной рукой она сильно — но не болезненно, Джулия такого не любит — стискивает ей волосы на затылке, а другой сжимает грудь сквозь сорочку. Джулия подаётся назад, спотыкается, падает спиной на постель. Нора её отпускает. Секунду она просто стоит у кровати и смотрит на Джулию глазами с расширенными зрачками, а потом спохватывается, ухмыляется плотоядно и начинает расстёгивать гимнастёрку.

Джулия подтягивается на локтях, откидывается на подушки. У Норы красивое тело: упругие мышцы, матово-шелковистая кожа и высокая грудь с тёмными маленькими сосками. Она похожа на пантеру, которую Джулия видела в зоопарке, когда-то до Отключения, такая же гибкая, смертоносная и притягательная. Жар, зародившийся внутри Джулии при её появлении, полыхает вовсю, напалмом разливаясь по венам.

Одежду Нора оставляет горкой возле кровати, а потом встаёт коленями на постель, опускается на четвереньки и, глядя Джулии прямо в глаза, подбирается к ней, усаживается на её бёдрах. “Хищница”, — снова думает Джулия, прежде чем губы Норы опять завладевают её ртом, а пальцы принимаются мять грудь под сорочкой.

Джулия тихо охает от неожиданности, когда Нора вдруг отрывается от её губ и вздёргивает ночную сорочку на ней кверху, а потом стонет в голос, когда рот Норы смыкается на соске. Нора тянет его губами, посасывает, поглаживает распластанным языком, даже немного прихватывает зубами, и Джулия так захвачена каскадом льющихся ощущений, что едва замечает, как та коленом раздвигает ей ноги, и ловкие, сильные пальцы соскальзывают вниз, к заветной горячей влаге.

Всхлипнув, Джулия подаётся навстречу, выгибаясь всем телом, стискивая простыни в кулаках. Нора не церемонится, не старается быть осторожной, как если бы точно знала, что Джулии это не нужно — что Джулии нужно не это. Она и сама мокрая, Джулия чувствует её влагу на своей коже. Она трётся о бедро Джулии мелкими короткими толчками, она пока что не стонет, но каждый глубокий выдох, который щекочет Джулии грудь, прокатывается по телу новой горячей волной.

Потом Нора вдруг вздрагивает, цепенеет, стискивая ногу Джулии сильными бёдрами, и Джулия почти ощущает, как судороги оргазма одна за другой проходят по её телу. Но Джулии сейчас всё равно: она и сама на грани, вот-вот, немного, совсем чуть-чуть… Она толкается вверх, на пальцы, неподвижно замершие в её теле, из горла у неё вырывается требовательный, протестующий рык. Нора приподнимает голову и, хотя в глазах у неё по-прежнему не разглядеть радужки из-под расширившихся зрачков, вдруг улыбается Джулии многозначительной, хитрой улыбкой.

Джулия не успевает задуматься — не смогла бы, даже если б хотела — а Нора уже скользит вниз, зарываясь лицом между её раскинутых ног, и прохладный, влажный язык проходится по пылающей коже. Раз, другой, третий… Вскрикнув, Джулия вцепляется Норе в волосы, содрагаясь всем телом, прижимается к её мягкому рту, и кончает.

Потом Джулия осторожно распутывает длинные шелковистые пряди, которые оплели её пальцы, и, когда Нора приподнимается, тянет её к себе. Та послушно укладывается рядом, осторожно гладит Джулию по бедру. Джулия продолжает задумчиво перебирать её волосы.

— Том и Джейсон возвращаются завтра утром, — говорит, наконец, Джулия. Нора вздрагивает, приподнимается на локте и заглядывает ей в лицо. В её глазах тревога, огорчение и обида, и Джулия мягко ей улыбается: — Ты ведь знала, что они должны скоро вернуться.

— Да, но… — Нора смотрит на неё так, словно безмятежность Джулии ранит её сильней, чем только что открытая новость. — Если бы ты сказала… Мы бы не стали так…

— Мне нравится так, ты ведь знаешь, — Джулия снова ей улыбается, с удовольствием, благодарностью и теплотой. Нора не понимает её любви к этим играм, но Джулия не пытается объяснять. Достаточно и того, что Нора всё равно будет делать всё, что Джулия хочет, и обеим это известно. Она потягивается и добавляет с ясно слышимым сожалением: — Но сегодня тебе, наверное, придётся уйти, — а когда Нора в ответ отворачивается, ловит её подбородок и легонько целует в губы: — Ну же. Майлз и Монро скоро снова их куда-то отправят. Сейчас не то время, чтобы держать солдат по домам.

В конце концов, Нора и в самом деле уходит. Как бы ей ни хотелось остаться, она никогда не стала бы рисковать столкновением с Томом — никогда не подвергла бы Джулию подобной опасности. Джулия улыбается, сворачиваясь калачиком под одеялом. Нора не жалует Тома, считает его солдафоном и карьеристом. Конечно, даже Нора не сомневается в том, что он любит Джулию — никто бы не усомнился, хоть раз увидев их вместе — но она думает, что он хищник и что с ним шутки плохи, а Джулию она защищает, как может.

А Джулия просто молчит.


End file.
